<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otium by therealaisabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926383">Otium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle'>therealaisabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod! Sugawara, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Furniture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, so many fucking birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Suga-Sensei Conspiracy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Greek Myth AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls, I don't know how I feel about this...I didn't do my idea justice :( but, I'm also very self-critical and I could just be overreacting...<br/>Enjoy though!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suga-sensei can talk to animals,” Your niece whispers into your ear. “He has pet birds and sometimes cats and he even brought a fox once and he says the birds are esotic.” </p><p>“Exotic,” You correct, making sure to drop your voice down to a whisper also. “Does he now?” The little girl is staring at you wide-eyed where you’ve squatted to fix her laces.  </p><p>“They talk back sometimes,” She continues. “It’s a secret-” she puts her index to her lips and looks around to make sure no one has heard her except you “-he says people won’t believe us if we tell anyone.” </p><p>That makes you pause. What? “What?” You stand and hoist her onto your hip so she’s right next to your ear. Her backpack and lunchbox dangle from your left hand and she wiggles to get comfortable against you. </p><p>“Mhmmm,” She nods. Her pigtails sway wildly with the motion. “We’re not supposed to tell anyone-” she cocks her head to regard you with the kind of serious face a six-year-old should not be able to make, “-he says the govermet would take him away from us.” </p><p>“Government,” You amend. “Well, Kaori, how do you think Suga-sensei will feel now that you’ve told me?” The gates to Artemis Elementary come into view and you sigh in relief. You’d never been to this part of Tokyo, but you’d be babysitting your niece for the next two weeks while your brother was away on a business trip and it was day one. Not to mention, it was the first day of her second term. </p><p>The outside is beautiful. The gates are wrought iron and open, to allow the parents who are dropping their children off access to the driveway and walkway. The lawn is lush and appears healthy and well-manicured, sporting a bonsai tree on either side of the gates and maple trees further in. </p><p> Over the sound of conversation and traffic, you can hear birds chirping. Not unusual exactly but still surprising. The entire place seems to be teeming with life, rare for anywhere in Tokyo other than a park. Butterflies are frolicking among the leaves of the trees and when you get onto the walkway that curves up to the building you notice there are flowers and well-trimmed bushes scattered about. It’s beautiful.  </p><p>“You’re different,” Kaori grins. The gap in her front teeth is pronounced because she lost both top ones at the same time and her tongue peeks through the hole as she giggles at your perplexed stare. </p><p>“Why am I different?” </p><p>“Suga-sensei’s okay with us telling pretty girls,” She says matter-of-factly. You’re not sure whether to be flattered that your niece considers you pretty or concerned about how comfortable this Suga-sensei is with his six-year-old students. It doesn’t matter because you’ve gotten to the entrance to the building and Kaori squeals excitedly.  </p><p>“Suga-sensei!” She screams and you pause to put her down. You have no idea which one of the teachers standing near the door is Suga-sensei, but you adjust her kimono just before she takes off with a sprint. </p><p>“Kaori! Be careful!” </p><p>“Kaori-Chan!” </p><p>You look up in time to watch Kaori get scooped up by a man. When he squeezes her and she giggles, you have to clench your jaw, so it doesn’t fall open.  </p><p>If that was Suga-sensei, the next two weeks of your life were going to be interesting. You stare at the man for long enough that he eventually begins making his way over to you, Kaori cradled in his arms and chattering animatedly. You can’t believe he’s real.  </p><p>He’s smiling at Kaori even as he walks and it’s so wide that his cheeks have pushed up against his eyes and you worry, he may not be able to see. His teeth are white and straight, and his lips look soft and pink. There’s a beauty mark at the corner of his left eye and his hair is a startling grey that fits too well with his complexion.  </p><p>His smile shrinks as he gets closer. The sun’s rays take this opportunity to catch in the hazel color of his eyes and your heart lurches. They almost look like they’re glowing for a moment. They lighten to almost gold and then he blinks and they’re back to their rich color.  </p><p>“You must be the famous aunt,” He comes to stand in front of you then and your brain hasn’t finished processing the way he looks yet before it skips to his voice. It’s nothing like the deep baritones you’re accustomed to. It’s soft and smooth with a hint of authority that makes your nipples harden in your bra. </p><p>You never knew you could be this attracted to a voice until now. You want this man to talk to you about the weather, read the instruction sheets for appliances to you, explain terms and conditions, discuss the stock market, talk about his birds, call you his fucking whore…you want to hear his voice forever; the topic doesn’t matter as long as he’s talking. You decide that if honey could make a noise it would be Suga-sensei’s voice. You like it. <em><strong>A lot</strong></em>. </p><p>“A pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Sugawara Koushi.” </p><p>“Suga-sensei I told her you can talk to animals,” Kaori grins. You watch him stiffen minutely and warning bells go off in your head. “She’s a pretty girl, you said it was okay right?” </p><p>“She is,” He agrees after giving you a once over. You feel naked under his stare, stripped bare by the way his eyes take their time looking at you. “No complaints, Kaori-Chan,” He says and by the time his eyes are back on your face the smile has returned and your stomach erupts in butterflies.</p><p>You mutter your name when he places Kaori down. “The pleasure is mine.” You respond, and the subtle twitching of his lips makes you even more suspicious. “I heard there were exotic birds involved?” You question. “Is there any way I can meet them?” </p><p>Sugawara’s stare is unreadable when he chuckles. “Right this way,” He stretches a hand for Kaori who takes it happily. “Kaori-Chan will give you the tour since she told you.” He says and you watch from your peripheral as he winks down at your niece.  </p><p>When you enter the classroom, you freeze. There are birds…<em><strong>everywhere</strong></em>. Painted on the walls, perched on makeshift clouds that protrude from the walls…birds in all shapes and sizes, some are stuffed animals some are glass figures. Kaori takes her bags from you and hurries to put them away before returning to drag you deeper into the madness. </p><p>You can feel Sugawara’s eyes on you even as he interacts with the other parents and coos at the other students.  </p><p>Hanging from the ceiling is an assortment of bird cages and on the floor next to Sugawara’s desk are several kennels. You don’t know what the beautiful man is involved in but there seems to be something strange about the way this class has so many pets. </p><p>Kaori introduces you to Shouyo. He’s a golden pheasant and he bobs his head at you as though acknowledging your attention. Kaori gushes about how Shouyo makes odd noises and how much she loves him. He’s only around on Mondays in the mornings because Suga-sensei takes him home during lunch. </p><p>One of her friends comes in then, and interrupts your tour and Kaori abandons you for her classmate. You’re left standing at a cage close to Shouyo’s. There aren’t any name tags on the cages, but the type of bird is labeled so you assume the children must know them by the name.  </p><p>There’s an angry-looking Indigo Macaw in this cage. It’s not moving around just glaring at the cage that houses Shouyo. You cock your head to the side when it makes an annoyed sound at the attention the children are giving Shouyo. </p><p>“This is Tobio,” Sugawara says from behind you. He’s standing so close that you can feel his breath ghost across the back of your neck and tickle your ears. He’s radiating a soothing warmth that’s making your muscles gooey and when he reaches over your shoulder to unlatch the gate and let Tobio climb onto his hand, you have to resist the urge to lean back into him. </p><p>“He’s not very friendly,” Sugawara chuckles as the bird huffs in his hold. You don’t even care about the fucking bird; you just want him to keep talking.</p><p>“Why are there birds in the classroom?” You turn to look at him as he strokes the back of Tobio’s head with his index finger. His hands are nice. The fingers long and elegant and you wonder if he plays the piano. They come together to massage the bird’s body and you swallow loudly.</p><p>“They’re my pets and sometimes-” he pauses his stroking to look up at you then and you blink rapidly when he smiles at you, “-they get lonely while I’m at work.” Tobio snaps his wings as if he disagrees and the action is so odd that it makes you giggle. “Woah,” Sugawara whispers. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>The bell sounds overhead, and Suga-sensei puts Tobio back and turns away from you before your mind can wrap around what he’s said. He doesn’t look at you as you kiss Kaori’s forehead or when you leave.</p><p>The rest of your workday is spent fantasizing about your niece’s teacher who can apparently talk to animals and if your teachers looked like Suga-sensei you’d believe anything he told you too.</p><p>**************************************</p><p> Koushi knows he’s fucked the minute he spots you coming up the walkway. Kaori, the little chatterbox that she is, is giggling at something you said and you’re smiling at her and Koushi doesn’t even realize he’s also started smiling until Kaori spots him and is suddenly careening toward him on unstable legs. He doesn’t miss the way your smile falters when your eyes land on him for the first time. He doesn’t miss the way your breath hitches when he talks either. </p><p>He’s not under any disillusions about his attractiveness and if he were, the sheer number of parents who have hit on him would have been an indicator enough. There was something about you that made him a little too confident. It could be how bad you were at hiding your attraction to him. Your attempts to hide your staring and the flushing of your cheeks were endearing. </p><p>He spends the first half of the school day thinking about your warm cheeks and your bright smile and the bewildered look on your face when he’d called you beautiful, almost like you don’t believe someone would think that way about you. He doesn’t know why that makes him mad but when he takes Shouyo and Tobio home during his lunch break they stare at him with knowing grins.</p><p>“Koushhiii!” Shouyo singsongs after Suga has released him from the cage. Suga groans. He stretches his hand out so Shouyo can brush up against it, and the hissing of Shouyo’s form changing fills Suga’s apartment. There’s a soft golden glow that flashes through the apartment and Tobio has already changed himself back without Koushi’s help and is rummaging through Suga’s closet for clothes he has stored there. He comes out dressed in workout tights with no shirt and tosses a pair of shorts to Shouyo.</p><p>“So,” Shouyo continues after he’s dressed. “Kaori’s aunt seems nice.”</p><p>“Don’t start,” Koushi waves him off. “You have training, get out of my house.”</p><p>“Ask her out,” Kageyama deadpans. “Please, you’re obviously lonely if you’re gonna expose yourself to children…”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Right?!” Shouyo laughs. “We get lectured about exposing ourselves weekly, even if we never have and you do it on the first day of school and Daichi just glares at you.”</p><p>“It was an accident…” Koushi trails off at the amused grin on Shouyo’s face. Kageyama is leaning against the bedroom door frame; ankles crossed, arms folded across his bare chest so that his mark is on display, a single golden bow with an arrow drawn, it’s bigger than anyone else’s. The perks of being one of Artemis’ favored descendants. He’s also grinning at Koushi and Koushi sighs in defeat.</p><p>“You forget we were there Suga-sensei?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Koushi tosses an apple at Kageyama who catches the fruit with one hand. “This is as much your fault as it is mine.”</p><p>Shouyo scoffs at him. “No, it isn’t.”</p><p>Kageyama laughs from the doorway. “It’s really not.”</p><p>“I didn’t make you talk…” Shouyo breaks out into breathless giggles and Koushi scowls at the satisfied smirk on Kageyama’s face. It was his fault, if they were regular birds that would never be an issue, but their blessing had always been Suga’s curse.</p><p>“You keep forgetting…” Kageyama replies around a bite of the apple. “That we were there.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Koushi pulls his bento out of the fridge and pops it into the microwave. “They’re six, no one’s gonna believe that they heard birds talking.” He blinks as the microwave beeps. He thinks about the way you were staring at him. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Shouyo chuckles. He’s pulled a container of grapes from the fridge and emptied them into a bowl of water. “Kaori’s aunt.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s suspicious,” Koushi agrees as Kageyama disappears into his room once more to get a shirt and grab his gym bag. “But she wouldn’t ask me outright.”</p><p>“Have you already ruled out that she’s one of us or maybe just knows?” Shouyo questions.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“There’s no way she’s anything other than a clueless human,” Koushi doesn’t know it yet, but he’ll eat his words later. “I think she just finds me attractive.”</p><p>“Sure, Mr. Refreshing-Kun,” Kageyama’s use of Oikawa’s nickname makes Koushi choke. “Thaaaat’s it.”</p><p>“Well,” Shouyo adds. “That’s more likely than her believing her niece’s teacher can communicate with animals…or that they can talk back.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Koushi’s timer goes off indicating that he has fifteen minutes to get back to school. “Alright, you two have training, be careful and don’t overwork yourselves.”</p><p>Tobio and Shouyo both pause to stare at him as he moves around the kitchen cleaning up after them. </p><p>“A girlfriend would be perfect for him,” Shouyo stage whispers to Tobio.</p><p>“I wish we could just buy him one.”</p><p>Shouyo nods as they shuffle to the door, eyes still trained on Koushi who’s just poured the remainder of Shouyo’s grapes into a Ziploc bag.</p><p>“Maybe just needs to get laid,” Shouyo muses and Koushi freezes halfway to the fridge.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing,” They reply in unison.</p><p>“Get out of my house,” Koushi glares. </p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>By the end of the first week, you decide that you’re going to ask Sugawara Koushi out because your clit can no longer handle the way you’ve been abusing her and also because there are new birds every day of the week. Kaori claimed they talked the most. Noya was a cute little Hoopoe that she Kaori claimed wouldn’t stop screaming “rolling thunder” through the class. Tsukki was a white cockatoo that didn’t like being called Tsukki and didn’t talk; he just glared at them whenever they got close to his cage. Tadashi was a tiny, green Rifleman who apologized to Tsukki like it was his job. You’d met them all at some point and you don’t know if it was crazy, but Kaori’s stories were starting to sound believable. Rifelmans were endemic to New Zealand. They were not supposed to exist in Tokyo, neither were half of the birds Koushi kept as ‘pets.’</p><p>In fact, you were pretty sure that having them was illegal.</p><p>You’ve concluded that there is something more to Sugawara Koushi and his fucking birds, and you want to know what it is.</p><p> So, on Friday when Kaori has settled into her seat next to her friends, you pause at Suga-Sensei’s desk on your way out. He’s dressed in a sage long-sleeved button-down tucked into nude slacks. The top button on his shirt is undone and you catch sight of gold ink across his chest when he looks up to you from where he’s sitting. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows exposing his forearms and you want to roll your eyes at the way everything about this man seems perfect. Matching brown leather shoes and belt complete the outfit. </p><p>“Something I can help you with?” His honeyed voice washes over you and you almost…<em>almost </em>tell him you want him to fuck you over his desk. He sits back in his chair, twirling his pen between the fingers of his right hand. You’re going to need to speak to yourself later about the way this man doing mundane things can somehow make your pussy throb.</p><p>“Uh,” You narrow your eyes when he smirks at you. “I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner with me after work?”</p><p>The pen spins out of his hold and you both watch as it falls noisily next to the chair and rolls until it disappears under the desk.</p><p>“I would love to,” He says. “You beat me to it.”</p><p>You chuckle. “I’m sure I did.” You hand him your phone. “Your number Suga-Sensei?” He takes the phone from your grasp and the brushing of your hands sends a zing of electricity through you.</p><p>“Do you mind meeting here before?” He asks when he passes it back to you. “I have to stay later than usual…to finish a few things, I’ll drive.”</p><p>You nod in agreement. “That’s fine, Kaori’s-”</p><p>“Attending the sleepover?” He smiles. “I know.”</p><p>“Right,” You tap your phone on the desk once before turning to wave at Kaori. “I’ll see you tonight then.”</p><p> You meet at the school as promised and Koushi takes you to a cute little restaurant called <em>Onigiri Miya</em>, he claims he knows the owner. The food is delicious and the company’s even better. Watching Sugawara lick rice off his fingers is a religious experience. The first time he does it you choke and are forced to sip on your water to cover it up. The second time though, you know he’s doing it on purpose, you’re mid discussing your day when he runs his tongue up the side of his pinkie finger to collect some stray grains of rice. He’s locked eyes with you and chuckles when you stop speaking to watch him. You pretend you don’t know what he’s doing because you were not raised to want to worship a man, the way you want to worship him.</p><p>Your ancestors would roll over in their graves if they knew the kind of things you would do for this man. He makes you laugh and smile and makes you flustered, but he’s also easy to fluster himself. The way his cheeks darken when you lean forward to wrap your lips around his onigiri because he thinks you’ll like the filling, and you do, you moan around the bite loud enough to get the attention of nearby customers. When you pull back, he’s staring, hazel eyes lidded. The food is seriously good though and by the end of the meal, you ask the waiter to send your compliments to the chef. Before you leave the waiter returns with a to-go box that he hands to you and a sleek, matte black envelope that he hands to Suga.</p><p>Only when Suga’s got you half-way home do you realize you can’t find your phone and you realize you didn’t have it during dinner either. He makes a turn and heads back to the school because you think that was the last place you had it and when you get into the classroom and find it on his desk you sigh in relief. You turn to find Suga staring at you in a way that makes your stomach twist. You clear your throat, and he unfolds his arms to rest them on the desk behind him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Suga says. “For tonight, you’re…something else.” He chuckles. You take a step toward him and you don’t miss the sharp intake of breath when you get within arms-length.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” You smile at him. His eyes settle on your lips and you watch them follow your tongue as it slips out to moisten them. You pull the bottom one between your teeth and Sugawara’s eyelids flutter.</p><p>You take another step, and he tenses.</p><p>“What…what are you doing?” His eyes roam your face, brow furrowed.</p><p>“Please, kiss me,” You whisper, releasing your lip. “Do something, I’m losing my fuc-”</p><p>You’re cut off by Koushi’s warm lips merging with yours. He drags you in between his legs where he’s perched on the desk and your hands wrap around him, one disappearing into his hair and the other fisting his shirt. He brings a hand up to your neck and tugs roughly eliciting a gasp from you and you barely catch your breath before his tongue invades your mouth.</p><p>He kisses nothing like you expected, it’s rushed and rough, teeth clashing, tongues tangling like he’s in a hurry like he thinks you’ll leave him. He tastes like spices and coffee and the way he groans into your mouth when you push your breasts against his chest makes your knees weak. He tugs you even closer, slipping one hand down to the back of your thigh to pull it up onto the desk next to his hip and you take the hint, hoisting yourself up to straddle him. Your dress rides up to expose the upper part of your thighs and your panty covered pussy. </p><p>“Shit,” He pulls back to look down at you. “I want to eat you out, sweetheart.” He declares and then the room is spinning as Koushi lays you out on his desk. He cradles the back of your head before it makes contact, so you don’t hurt yourself. You’re happy that no birdcages are dangling from this part of the ceiling.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>He doesn’t bother with removing your heels or pantyhose as he runs a finger against the damp material between your legs. The cotton sinks in between your folds and his finger catches against your clit. You mewl, shifting to create more friction. “Patience.” He demands and you jump when he smacks your thigh. Koushi pushes your dress up to your waist, drags your panties down, and leaves them at your ankle. He moves away from you for a moment to bring his chair to the front of his desk where he plops down. Your pussy is now flush with his chest and he chuckles as you prop yourself up on your elbows to frown at him.</p><p>“Have you ever squirted?” He asks as he begins to pull open his shirt. </p><p>“What?” You gape at him. Was he joking? </p><p>“I’ll take that as a no,” He yanks the shirt the rest of the way off and you pause when a golden tattoo comes into view. It was a single bow, with a drawn arrow over his heart. It wasn’t very big, but it was beautiful, the mark looked familiar, but your mind couldn’t conjure up from where you’d seen it before. The man was so beautiful, all pale skin and lean muscle, not overly defined but still perfect. “It’s gonna get messy. Get rid of the coat and pull your dress up higher or take it off if you don’t want to get them wet.”  </p><p>He sits back one hand unbuckling his belt and removing it while the other runs up the inside of one of your legs. You make quick work of stripping out of your coat, dress, and bra. Then he’s leaning forward, arms wrapping around your thighs and easing them onto his shoulder. Your heels are still on and your pantyhose is still attached to the garter belt around your waist but aside from that, you’re completely bare for him.</p><p>Your skin prickles as the cool air of the classroom hits it. </p><p>“You’re fucking, beautiful,” Koushi says and then he descends on your pussy and your mouth drops open on a silent scream because holy fuck, is he fucking starved? His fingers leave indents where they’re wrapped around your thighs keeping them in place. He’s latched onto your clit and is rubbing the sensitive nub with the flat of his tongue. The friction is delicious, and you feel the embers of your orgasm roar to life. </p><p>Koushi must feel it too, he sinks a single finger into you and when you whine at the intrusion he chuckles against your clit. He’s elected to rub tight circles against it with the tip of his tongue and the action forces your thighs together of their own volition, your heels dig into his back when you try to pull him in closer, Koushi doesn’t mind that your thighs are now squeezing his head or that your heel is going to leave bruises. He speeds up his thrusts and switches from rubbing to sucking. It catches you off-guard and right as you’re about to come he stops, prying your thighs apart and pulling away completely.</p><p>“What the fu-”</p><p>“You’ll cum when I want you to,” His tone isn’t harsh, but you can tell there’s no sense arguing. Whoever the fuck this is, it’s not the adorable, easily flustered man who’d taken you out for dinner. “I want to ruin you for every man under the sun, for every god in the heavens, and the ones in the Underworld, I want you to know that you are inexplicably mine after tonight.” He runs his hands up your thighs and brushes a thumb over your clit. “Your little pussy is my clay and I’ll mold it into exactly what I want. Understood, sweetheart?”</p><p>Your eyes widen when two fingers are shoved into you and all you can do is wheeze out a breathless yes. He presses a palm against your lower stomach and fucks you with abandon. His fingers rub against your soft walls roughly and in minutes Koushi has you begging.</p><p>“Please, don’t stop,” You gasp. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Koushi chuckles, but he hasn’t stopped fucking you and your mind is so swamped in the pleasure that you don’t register his words until he stops moving his fingers all together, leaving them buried inside of you as he cuts off your orgasm for the second time. </p><p>Koushi looks up at your face, where you’re frowning down at him, tears gathered along your lash line, bottom lip jutting out in a cute pout, and pauses. Gods you were breathtaking like this, desperately trying to move your hips, whimpering his name and adorable little pleas, your pussy creaming around his fingers, legs trembling slightly where they’re trying to squeeze Koushi’s head once more. </p><p>“Behave,” He hisses, punctuating it with a harsh slap to the outside of your thigh. “You won’t get to cum at all if you keep this up.”</p><p>The tears spill over onto your cheeks when you toss your head back to whine and Koushi’s dick throbs. One thigh slides off his shoulder and your underwear that was dangling at your ankle slips off and falls to the floor. He pulls that heel off then and lifts your leg, the fingers of one hand still buried in your pussy.</p><p> He presses kisses from your covered toes to your ankles, from your ankles up to your knees, and pauses, you’re panting above him, propped on your elbows, mouth open, eyes half-lidded. He doesn’t break eye contact as he moves again, peppering kisses from your knee up across the meat of your thighs to where his fingers have begun to pump slowly inside of you. He doesn’t even blink when he laves the flat of his tongue across your clit. He releases your ankle and drags you even closer to the edge of the desk.</p><p>“You taste delicious,” He presses open-mouthed kisses along your labia. He rubs his tongue along them, sucking them gently into his mouth, and he can feel, by the way, your pussy is fluttering sporadically around his fingers that you’re exactly where he wants you. The way your moaning has dissolved into the chanting of his name, your hips are moving erratically, grinding mindlessly, your eyes are rolled so far back into your head that all Koushi can see are the whites of your eyes, you look ethereal to him under the harsh, artificial lighting. “Close baby?”</p><p>It’s a rhetorical question, your legs are shaking so violently that he has to wrap his arm around your middle to stop you from slipping off the desk, he knows you’re close. His movements speed up and he’s sinking his fingers deeper and curling them inside of you, his other palm smooths down your stomach and his thumb begins rubbing at your clit in fast, tight circles. Your muscles lock up and Koushi’s mouth opens where he’s leaned over your pussy.</p><p>“Let go, baby,” Koushi whispers. “Want you to cum all over my face.”</p><p>Your body reacts to his voice instantly, your pussy contracts so harshly that you scream his name.</p><p>“Koushi! Koushi, pl-”</p><p>He stops thrusting and focuses on the thumb that’s rubbing your clit. He presses harder at the nub and rubs faster. “Do it, sweetheart,” Koushi encourages. “Make a mess for me.”</p><p>Your breath leaves you in a single, low whine and then you’re gushing, squirting all over the lower half of Koushi’s face where his mouth is open, tongue hanging out to catch some of it and his chest and slacks. He stops rubbing and elects to leave soft smacks against the nub. Your body jumps at each impact, but he doesn’t stop until you’re empty, nothing but <em><strong>his </strong></em>mindless little sweetheart, too fucked out to do anything other than twitch and sigh when he touches you. Your clit is visibly pulsing and red, your lips puffy and swollen. He coos thank you’s into your thigh as he gently retracts his fingers.</p><p>“You did so good for me,” He whispers. “You’re such a good girl.” He lifts you down onto his lap so that you’re straddling his damp thighs, breasts pressed against his chest. “Taste yourself.” He smiles when you run your tongue from his chin up to his lips, moaning at the taste of your cum on his skin. He slides a hand up to the back of your head to hold you in place when he kisses you. This one is slower, not necessarily gentler, but he gives you time to suck and lick into his mouth before taking the reins. He slants his mouth against yours and kisses you like you’re his air, sucks at your tongue, licks at your teeth, bites at your swollen lips.</p><p>You sigh when he pulls away and Koushi plants a gentle kiss on your nose. </p><p>“You okay?” He asks and the easily flustered man is back. “Was I too rough?” You blink up at him through hazy eyes and he chuckles. “Tired?”</p><p>“Mhm,” You nod. “S’good, Koushi.” You slur. “‘t was so good.”</p><p>“Please, don’t fall asleep,” Koushi chuckles. “We made a mess and I have to clean up.”</p><p>“‘m sorry,” Your head clears for long enough to take in the stickiness of your skin and the wet spot under you. You frown down at the darkened material. “Did I do that? ‘M sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry sweetheart,” He grasps your face in his palms so that you’re looking at him. “We both did, you’re so hot you made me cum in pants, untouched like some teenage boy.” He presses kisses across your face. “I loved it. Don’t ever apologize for that again.”</p><p>You nod and he presses a chaste kiss to your mouth.</p><p>“Right,” He sighs. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He glances at the mess that his desk is. “I’m gonna get a hard-on every time I sit at this desk now.”</p><p>********************************************************</p><p> On Monday you can barely look him in the eye when you drop Kaori off, but you don’t miss the way he licks his lips when he spots you. You’d texted for a good portion of the weekend but then on Sunday reality had sunk its claws into you. You’d let a man you barely knew…see you like that after one fucking date. You drop Kaori off faster than usual leaving a confused Koushi propped against the desk where he’d, effectively ruined you for- who was it he’d said? Right- <em><strong>Every man under the sun</strong></em>.</p><p>Koushi’s at a loss so out of it that he doesn’t even realize he’s openly spoken to Shouyo and forces the little bird to respond until Tobio is flapping his wings wildly in his cage.</p><p>When Koushi looks up from where Shouyo is perched on his desk twelve pairs of eyes are staring at him in wide-eyed innocence. </p><p>“Shit,” He groans. </p><p>Shouyo chuckles from beside him. “I’m telling Daichi,” He says, and the children gasp collectively.</p><p>It’s an exact repeat of the first day of school but this time Koushi’s much more out of it. Doesn’t offer his adorable audience an explanation, instead, he puts Shouyo back in his cage and starts the lesson for the day.</p><p>You don’t know why but your day is spent repeating the words Koushi had said to you on Friday, the way he’d declared that you were his and that he’d ruin you…there’s a nagging feeling in the back of your head like there’s something you’re not paying attention to. By the end of the day, you’re sexually frustrated and mildly annoyed.</p><p>Your trek from the station to Artemis Elementary is the same as it had been the week before but today, you notice something that you hadn’t before. You turn your head to the left just before you cross the street and standing imposingly about three blocks down is a beautiful, black building, the dark glass reflects the late afternoon sun casting the top half in a colorful rainbow, and you don’t know how you’ve missed it before. Somewhere, a clock sounds indicating that it’s 3:00 pm and you jump when the name of the building lights up, <em><strong>The Underworld, </strong></em>blinks mockingly at you in white and you freeze. Your mind rewinds to Friday night and you gasp so loudly that the people around give you quizzical stares. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“…for every god in the heavens and the ones in the Underworld…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Holy shit,” You whisper. The light turns green and you turn away from the building to cross with everyone else. Your mind is working a mile a minute. The Greek Mythology obsessed teenager you’d buried in the past resurrects from the dead and you don’t even know when you get to the gates of the school, but suddenly your mind picks up on things it didn’t before. </p><p>Painted into one side of the school is the picture of a woman perched in the air, wings spread in flight, golden locks flowing behind her, she’s smiling warmly at something.</p><p> She’s dressed in a white chiton held together with gold clasps and a belt at the waist, a wreath of golden leaves rests on her head, she’s wearing sandals and surrounding her feet are animals, in all shapes and sizes. You’d noticed it before, this was Artemis, goddess of the wild hunt and animals, the school’s namesake. What you hadn’t noticed was the glowing bow and arrow in her hands. That’s what freezes you on the walkway. One of her arms is pulled back where she has an arrow drawn into the bow and your mouth drops open. It’s the same one you’d seen on Koushi. It was even in the same pose just missing the hands. </p><p>On the inside of the front doors is the drawn bow and arrow again and on the wall at the end of the hallway is a quote that freezes your blood.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Happy are ye who are Blessed by the virgin goddess of the wild hunt, beautiful are ye who are Blessed by the virgin goddess of animals. That they might speak on behalf of them.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Your heart is pounding by the time you make it to Sugawara’s classroom. The birds are staring at you, you can feel their beady little eyes on you as you hurry Kaori up. Most of them are not real but your skin prickles whenever you turn and one of them is there. You don’t see Koushi’s brows furrow as you pick Kaori up and rush out of the room without even acknowledging him, <em>again.</em></p><p>You go through the motions of doing homework with Kaori, feeding her, bathing her, and reading her a bedtime story. It’s only after she’s snoring softly that you take in the words on the page. You’ve read the story almost every night since picking Kaori up from school. It was the story of the twins' Apollo and Artemis and your mind blurs out the words as a memory of last Monday floods your mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Suga-sensei can talk to animals…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Your eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“They talk back sometimes…”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh my God,” You whisper, bringing a palm up to cover your mouth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“It’s a secret…he says people won’t believe us if we tell anyone.” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>You tiptoe out of your guest room, heart spasming in your chest, and slide with your back to the door down to the floor. Either you were losing your fucking mind or…Sugawara Koushi could talk to animals. </p><p>Artemis Blessed children with the gift of shapeshifting and communicating with animals, or at least that’s how the story went. From a young age, their parents would know, but these were stories told by the Ancient Greeks about themselves to their offspring. Artemis supposedly only Blessed descendants of Ancient Greece. </p><p>Sugawara was unmistakably Japanese. No matter how you looked at this it made no sense, no matter how long you sat there you also couldn’t ignore the way he’d said the Underworld as if it existed. He’d said <em><strong>gods </strong></em>like he knew that they were there like he <em><strong>knew them</strong></em>. The fucking birds. <em><strong>The birds</strong></em>. Not only were some of them not supposed to be in Japan, but Kaori was adamant that they could talk.</p><p>If Sugawara was really able to get them into Japan without being caught then, something illegal was happening, but then why bring them to a classroom where the parents could see them? Did he just not care? Were you thinking too hard about this? What if the birds were people just like Suga? Who could also shapeshift…but why? Why bring them around the children?</p><p>Your phone goes off in the kitchen and you pull yourself up from your position to get to it. It’s a text from him.</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: Hey! I don’t know if I did something wrong or made u uncomfy but I’m really sorry ☹</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: I’m here though…if u wanna tell me what it was…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: Or call me or something I’m really worried that I did something wrong</strong>
</p><p>You stare at the texts for a long time. He was so sweet, maybe you were losing your mind, overreacting…<em><strong>but what if you weren’t</strong></em>. What if you weren’t? What if he found out that you knew? Would he have to…kill you? Are ordinary people like yourself allowed to know? Your phone goes off again and the text makes your heart stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: Okay…I have a confession…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: I’m outside ur apartment</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me: YOU’RE WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p>You scramble to your window and spot the familiar white car parked in the lot. He flashes his lights at you, and you pull the curtains closed. He knows. <strong>He knows!</strong> Your mind is screaming. He knows that you know. This is it. He’s going to kill you.</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: I was worried…I’m sorry </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: I just need to know ur okay</strong>
</p><p>Your heart calms a little. Okay, maybe you were overreacting. He was just worried that he’d fucked up on Friday. He didn’t, not directly at least.</p><p>
  <strong>Me: I’m fine. Go home.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suga-Sensei: Sleep well, sweetheart</strong>
</p><p>You peep from behind the curtains as the car pulls out of the parking lot and drives off into the distance.</p><p>You don’t sleep that night because there was a possibility, you’d just discovered that the Greek Pantheon still existed. The teenager in you is giddy at the prospect but the adult in you is cautious, maybe you’d jumped too far ahead of yourself.</p><p>The next morning when you drop Kaori off and Sugawara sees the bags under your eyes, he can’t stop himself from cornering you before you can escape again. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” He wraps his hand around your wrist and when you jerk in his grasp, he releases you immediately. Your breathing is erratic and cold dread sinks into the pit of Suga’s stomach when you whimper out quietly.</p><p>“Please, don’t hurt me.”</p><p>He backs up giving you space. “Why would I hurt you?” He asks. Your pupils are dilated and you’re clutching your wrist to your chest. Sugawara watches your eyes scan the room and linger on the bird cages and the paintings. “Hey,” He says to get your attention. “Did I…did I do something wrong on Friday?”</p><p>You shake your head frantically. He sighs in relief. “Why would I hurt you, sweetheart?” He takes a tentative step forward again and the way you try to shrink yourself against the door makes him pause. You’re…<em><strong>afraid of him</strong></em>, he realizes, and that knowledge has him stumbling back into the side of his desk. He’s too dumbstruck to stop you from fleeing. He turns to Kaori who’s giggling happily with her friends and then makes eye contact with Tsukki and Tadashi who are both staring at him from their perch.</p><p>He shakes his head when the bell sounds and goes through the motions of his day. He doesn’t try to corner you again. When you come in on Thursday morning the bags under your eyes are so pronounced that Suga has to bite his tongue, so he doesn’t do anything stupid. From their perch in the cages the birds…<em><strong>observe</strong></em>. On Thursday afternoon after the sun sets there’s a knock on Koushi’s classroom door and he freezes when he opens it and Daichi Sawamura is standing on the other side, still dressed in his uniform, with a box of pizza and a six-pack.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Koushi swallows as Daichi moves past him. </p><p>He slips onto his desk and Daichi sinks into Koushi’s seat.</p><p>“What’s up?” Koushi asks innocently. He reaches for the pizza box and Daichi moves it out of reach.</p><p>“Did you fuck Kaori’s aunt?”</p><p>Koushi splutters. “I- Dai-”</p><p>“Answer the question, Koushi.”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Koushi sighs. </p><p>“But something happened?”</p><p>Koushi nods and Daichi hands him the pizza box.</p><p>“I think I fucked up,” He admits around the bite of pizza. Daichi watches him silently. “I mean, she says that I didn’t, but she was…terrified of me…I don’t know what I did.”</p><p>Daichi doesn’t interrupt.</p><p>“Was I too rough? Did I misunderstand?”</p><p>Daichi continues to stare. </p><p>“She didn’t sound like she hated it and it’s driving me crazy…because I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Koushi frowns down at the slice of pizza in his hand. “I don’t know what I did Daichi and I don’t want to make it worse so I’m silently dying.”</p><p>Daichi blinks up at him. “You met her last week…” He points out.</p><p>“And I’ve already lost sleep over her,” Koushi pouts. </p><p>“You forgot some details,” Daichi deadpans. “You exposed yourself to a group of six-year-olds…not once but several times.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Have you considered that she’s not one of the adults who would brush something like that off?”</p><p>Koushi pauses with his third slice raised to his lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Please, don’t hurt me.”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” He drops the slice back into the box.</p><p>Daichi straightens. “If she figures it out on her own then you don’t need permission to tell her.” Daichi reminds Koushi.</p><p>“Gods,” Koushi slaps a palm to his forehead. “What if she’s not the only one who believes a six-year-old?”</p><p>Daichi tuts. “You’ll take that up with the goddess herself at the next meeting.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Daichi reaches for his first slice and watches on in amusement and Koushi paces the space in front of his desk. </p><p>“Okay,” Koushi says to himself. “I just have to talk to her about it.”</p><p>“Yup,” Daichi agrees.</p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“She never speaks to you again and gets her brother to move Kaori to another school.”</p><p>Koushi stills. “Fuck.”</p><p>Daichi chuckles. “It do be like that when you’re reckless.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“Are you prepared to lose Kaori-Chan?”</p><p>“I’m prepared for anything Daichi, now help me take these fucking cages down.”</p><p> ******************************************************</p><p> You get to Artemis Elementary on Friday morning armed with the knowledge that after today, if you want you could never see Sugawara Koushi’s pretty face or hear his beautiful voice again. Instead of being elated at the prospect, you find yourself dragging your feet. Kaori notices your sour mood and elects to remain mostly silent throughout your journey. You get to the classroom and freeze.</p><p>There are no birds. Your mind doesn’t register that Kaori’s also gawking at the bare walls and cageless air in the classroom until she tugs at your hand and points to Suga-Sensei who’s…asleep at his desk? </p><p>“Suga-Sensei?” Kaori giggles. The other children are surrounding him as well, obviously unsure of whether they should wake him or not. You look up and lock eyes with one of the parents and they shrug at you as they kiss their son’s cheek and leave through the door.</p><p>“Suga-Sensei?” Kaori says louder. Another little girl pokes at his cheek and something about the action makes your heart speed up. He sits up abruptly and the children giggle at his dishevelled appearance. Only when his eyes land on you standing awkwardly by the door, Kaori's bags in your hand do you realize that you’ve been staring. He gives you a small smile as he answers their questions about the bare walls. You swallow and set Kaori’s bags down. You kiss her on the cheek and move to leave when he calls out to you. You freeze, dread, just like every other day pools in your stomach.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>You move to shake your head and he interrupts you, asking the children to give him a minute.</p><p>“This won’t take long,” He says. “I promise, ten minutes tops and we can talk right here, where they can see us.”</p><p>You know immediately that he knows, and he must see the panic flash across your face because as he stands, he puts his hands up palms out. </p><p>“I’m not gonna hurt you,” He says. The sound of your pounding heart drowns out the noise in the classroom. “I just want to answer your questions.”</p><p>“What?” You choke out. </p><p>“You know right?” He asks quietly, palms still raised. “You know what I am…it’s why you’re afraid…”</p><p>You back up and stumble into the door frame.</p><p>“Please, don’t run,” Koushi sighs. “It’s either me or Daichi and I’m a lot nicer than him.”</p><p>Your mind wipes clean of any thought because <em>that?</em> <em>That sounds like a threat.</em> “I won’t tell anyone.” You back out of the door and Koushi follows you into the empty hallway. “I promise, I won’t.”</p><p>“I know,” Koushi reassures. “I know you won’t.” He smiles at you and it slows your wildly beating heart a little. “That wasn’t a threat, sweetheart, we don’t make a habit of hurting people.”</p><p>You stop when you realize you’ve backed up into another wall. Koushi stops too and puts his hands down. “Okay,” You swallow.</p><p>“Thank you,” Koushi lets out a breath and you watch his shoulders relax. “Do you want to do this now? Or later?”</p><p>You peep behind him at the curious eyes that have gathered in the open doorway and turn back to him. “Later,” You reply. “I’ll meet you here after work, my brother’s back, so I won’t be picking Kaori up.”</p><p>“I know,” He chuckles. “Thank you, for giving me this chance to explain.”</p><p>You smile at him for the first time since Friday and Koushi feels his heart flip flop in his chest.</p><p>By the time the workday is over, you’re shaking. The reality that you were right sets in as you’re walking up to the school’s doors. The lights in the hallway are on and so are the ones in Koushi’s classroom. You still can’t wrap your mind around how bare it looks now. The walls are painted sky blue and you can’t remember if this was the color before the birds were taken down or if this is new. </p><p>“You came,” He breathes.</p><p>“Did you not expect me to?”</p><p>Koushi narrows his eyes at you minutely. “Is that a trick question?”</p><p>“Fair enough,” He’s sitting behind his desk and your mind flashes back to last Friday. Koushi sees your cheeks darken and he suppresses the urge to tease you. </p><p>“You want to take a seat on the desk?” </p><p>Koushi watches you walk around and pull yourself up onto the surface. Your legs cross and Koushi blinks rapidly when you clear your throat to get his attention.</p><p>“You’re one of Artemis’ Blessed.”</p><p>Suga nods, “Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Are you supposed to tell me that?” You question. “Do you have to kill me now?”</p><p>Koushi doesn’t want to laugh because you’d been genuinely afraid of him…and now that he understands why, well he can’t blame you. “Nothing so drastic.”</p><p>He sees your shoulder relax and watches you shrug out of your coat. The way your breasts look pushed up against your blouse makes him shift uncomfortably. </p><p>“How are you real?” You ask as you fold the coat onto the desk next to you.</p><p>“Like you said…Blessed.”</p><p>“I don’t understand how it works Sugawara,” You sigh.</p><p>“Every couple hundred years Artemis blesses some…unsuspecting parents with strange children…”</p><p>“Hundred years?” You gape. “How old are you?”</p><p>“Can I pass on some of these questions?” Suga ponders out loud. “Yeah, I can pass on questions.” He answers before turning back to you, his voice takes on the same tone from when he ate you out on this desk when he mutters, “Pass.” You nod quickly.</p><p>“Okay, uhm…” </p><p>“Do you know what it means to be Blessed?” He interrupts.</p><p>“No, not really, I gathered that you could talk to animals though.”</p><p>“And shapeshift,” He adds. “It doesn’t have to be a full shift it can be-” you watch mesmerized as Koushi’s fingertips glow gold for a second before the light dims and then there are…talons where his fingernails were, “-partial.” He taps one on the table and you jump at the sound. “We can also shift each other or help each other out by sharing power.”</p><p>Oh, <em>that’s hot.</em></p><p>“You think so?” Koushi laughs. You didn’t realize you spoke out loud until he smirks up at you. “Anyway,” He continues, after his hand reverts, “we’re responsible for taking care of most of the wildlife in Japan and surrounding areas…”</p><p>“Can you…summon them?”</p><p>Koushi pauses, “What?”</p><p>“The Rifleman-” You clear your throat. “The birds…they’re- are they supposed to be here? How did you get them here?”</p><p>“Tadashi prefers that form,” He says dismissively. “These are the forms they’re comfortable with when shapeshifting into birds.”</p><p>“He does what?” You gape. “They- I- Oh my god.”</p><p>“Pre-”</p><p>“Are you telling me that those birds…are real fucking people?” You stand from the desk to round to the front of it. Koushi blinks in confusion. You’d suspected as much but the confirmation is still jarring.</p><p>“Was that not obvious?”</p><p>“How?” You ask, your eyes wide as you take in his relaxed form. “How could that have been obvious!?”</p><p>“You didn’t think birds could actually…speak human languages, did you?”</p><p>You stare at him for a long moment because he had to be fucking with you. “Sugawara, I just found out you can talk to animals, you think birds being able to understand human language is farfetched?”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh? Really?” You glare at him. “Oh?”</p><p>“Sorry, this is new to me, I’ve never had this talk with anyone,” He sighs. “We can understand real animals through wave lengths but, Blessed can speak and understand human language no matter what form we take.”</p><p>You nod your understanding. “I’m the first human you’ve told this shit?”</p><p>“You’re the first human I want to know…this shit,” He admits and the way this admittance has your heart rate speeding up isn’t healthy. “Everyone else has been wiped.”</p><p>“Wiped?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Koushi whispers. The way he looks down at the table then makes you nervous. “Had their memory of us and our existence permanently erased.”</p><p>“Why am I not being wiped?”</p><p>“I just told you why…I want you to know.”</p><p>“Why? Why does it matter if I know?”</p><p>“I don’t like it when you’re afraid of me,” He says seriously. “The way you were looking at me. I don’t ever want you to look at me like that again and because…well, I like you, a lot more than I should and I want to give this-” he motions between you two with his index, “-us, a chance. Starting that on half-truths is never okay.”</p><p>When you stare at him for too long, he attempts to backpedal. “I mean only if you want, there’s no pressure or anything, I was just saying and if you want to forget about this,” he swallows and you watch his Adam’s apple bob, “that’s…that’s okay too.”</p><p>“Am I going to be in danger by dating you?”</p><p>That makes Koushi sit up straight. “Why would you ask that?”</p><p>“You’re a demigod…right? That’s the blanket term?”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“Then…Hunters? Aren’t they…do they not also exist?”</p><p>Koushi stands from the chair and you wrap your arms around yourself as he rounds the desk to you. “They do, but I can promise you no harm will come to you or Kaori.”</p><p>“Can you really promise that?”</p><p>A dark look crosses his face and then he’s reaching out tentatively to grasp your upper arm and pull you into him. He untangles your arms from around you and kisses the knuckles on each hand. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” You sigh out. “Okay.”</p><p>His smile is blinding, and you break out in giggles at the boyishness of it. He spins you so that your back is to the desk and wraps an arm around your waist. He brings the other up to your face.</p><p>“The only downside to dating me will be meeting the birds when they’re not birds.”</p><p>“Let’s talk abou-”</p><p>“Not right now,” He interrupts. “Later, or tomorrow I don’t care. Right now, I need to kiss you, or I’ll cry.”</p><p>He leans forward so that you’re propped on the desk and brings the other hand up to your face. He kisses you slowly. This kiss says: <em><strong>Thank you, for listening. </strong></em>When he pulls away briefly to slant his mouth against yours, your toes curl in your shoes. This one says: <em><strong>I’ll take care of you.</strong></em> He deepens the kiss when you moan and the soft brushing of his tongue against yours makes you whimper and clutch onto his shirt. <em><strong>I’ll protect you</strong></em>. He pulls away when your knees buckle, and he has to grab you by the waist. He rests his forehead against yours and you giggle when he gives your nose a soft peck.</p><p>“I took the birds down ‘cause they make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who has to see them every day Koushi,” You chuckle.</p><p>“You might be,” He whispers, and he dips back in to kiss you softly. “You look great spread out across my desk.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Koushi laughs as you try to wiggle out of his hold.</p><p>“You don’t have a choice, sweetheart.”</p><p>He kisses you until you’re breathless, he kisses you to distract you from the fact that birds are hovering outside the classroom window, when one of the slams into the glass he chuckles against your lips and flips them off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope my subscribers come to know me as the annoying author who always forces her readers to drink water...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>